Lies, Deception, and Manipulation
by Shadow.Alchemist13
Summary: Rin and Len are finally together! Cute dates and romantic kisses all around, right? Wrong. They're parents just told them that they are twins, which should ruin everything. Yet their love cannot be denied, and so they begin a "game" to preserve their love, full of cunning calculation and fabrication... For, even when society shuns them, they at least have each other... right?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm getting into twinest for Vocaloid and Ouran, and had this idea, and began writing, basically... hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

"An old, Japanese myth tells that if a pair of star-crossed lovers comment dual suicide together, they will be twins in their next life," I read out loud. "A long, long time ago, there lived a villager-"

"Okay, okay. I'm bored already," Len said while covering his face with his hands. "I don't want to hear one of those stupid, Shojo stories about a prince and a commoner."

"Len, you're being too loud," I said with a giggle. "We're in the library."

"Hmp," Len said, but they he got that mischievous spark in his eyes that I've grown to love. "Okay, I guess we'll have to do something quieter." He leans in, and suddenly we're kissing. I smile into the kiss as Len pulls me closer to him.

"Ahem. If you don't mind, the library is for _reading,_ not for having _sex_ all over the place," the librarian says, and old women with dull looks.

"We weren't having sex," I replied quickly, my face bright red. "And, I'm still virgin," Len cut in.

"Take it outside," the librarian growled, thus kicking us out. We gathered our stuff, and then walked out, Len making faces as we went. I giggled to myself; oh Len.

"Neh, Rin. You busy Saturday?" Len asked me.

"Yeah, sorry, Len," I replied, rather sadly. "My parents have something big they want to tell me," I said. "I'm hoping for a sibling," I said cheerfully."

"Even though there would be a seventeen year age difference?" I shrugged.

"Still my sibling." Len offered his hand, which I took, and we began walking. It was a nice day, with dark clouds gathering above head, signaling that it was going to rain. Now, I'm sure you're think "Rain equals nice day?" or something. And, if you aren't, kudos to you. Basically, I like the rain.

I'm weird in more ways than one.

I love the rain.

Can't get enough oranges.

Secretly own a road-roller.

And have my own little drug that I like to call Len Kagamine (who I also can't get enough of).

My name is Rin, and I'm seventeen years old. I'm probably crazy, love running in the rain, and really, _really_ love oranges and Len. I'm told often that I'm cute, with my golden hair, and azure eyes. I'm also often told that Len is my long-lost brother, or something, because we have the same birthdays and appearance. Weird, but I like it.

Ever since I've meet Len, five years ago, I've always felt strangely attracted to him, as if he's my counterpart, or something. Even while dating other people, I would always hang out with him. And, same goes for him. Nine month ago, we began dating secretly. Why did we keep it a secret? I'm still not exactly sure, but it did make life a lot more fun; holding hands in secret, a kiss when no one was looking. Little thrills like that.

"Well, here we are," Len said as we stopped in front of my house. I nodded my head, happy to be home, but sad that Len has to leave.

"You sure you can't stay? Only for a little?" I asked.

"Sorry, but I promised my father that I would help him clean out the garage." I sighed, but nodded my head. Once Len promises something, he will never break it. It's one of the things I love about him.

He promised me that we would always be together.

"Well, I'm going in," I said. Len gave me one last kiss, and then reluctantly let go. "I'm home!" I yelled as soon as I entered my house. As expected, my mother came out to greet me. "Hey, Rinkins."

My mother, Lola, was a sweet lady, who is also slightly crazy (not that I would ever say that to her face). She married my father, Leon, at an early age, and then attempted to have children. It was then learnt that my mother couldn't have children, and they tried for adoption. They always tell me about how I was the best anniversary gift they ever received, due to them picking me up on their anniversary, when I was four years old. I don't remember much about the orphanage, and I don't mind; my life is perfect as is.

* * *

"Rin, wear something a little more formal," my mother said as I walked downstairs in a hoodie and jeans. It was Saturday, the day that I figure out whatever the big news is. I went back upstairs, and came back wearing a black dress, my black bow in my hair. "Better?" I asked, and my mother nodded her head.

"Listen, Rin. You have a sibling."

I KNEW IT! Papa got Mama pregnant!

And now that I just thought that, my mind is now forever and always scarred.

"I-Is it a boy or girl?" I asked. "What should we name him/her? Oh, we must go shopping for baby clothing!" I gushed out. My mother smiled uncomfortably, and then shook her head.

"That's not what I meant." What else she mean? "You have a twin."

Awkward silence.

"A-A what?" I finally asked, not sure how to react. The doorbell suddenly rang, and I got up to get it.

There stood Len and his family. He was dressed also in black attire, which strangely resembled mine. But, why was he here?

And then I realized.

I looked at him, wide eyed, as I sunk down to my knees.

"Rin?" He asked while squatting down. He gathered me in his arms, somewhat.

"N-No," I mumbled. "This isn't possible."

"What?" Len asked.

"E-Excuse me, but may we come in?" Len's mother, I suppose asked. I nodded my head numbly, and then forced myself to get up, not thinking about what could possible be the horrible truth.

"Welcome," my mother greeted. I closed my eyes as I sat down onto the couch, Len sitting right next to me. He held my hand as I stared at the floor, clearly confused about how I was acting, yet knowing better than to ask me now.

Len's parents studied me up and down. "My name is Lenka, and this is my husband, Rinto Kagamine." I closed my eyes and looked at the floor, not wanting to hear it. "This is our son, Len, who you seem to have meet at school. We are your birth parents. He is your twin."

"W-What?" Len gasped. I just shook my head as he looked down at me, and quickly released my hand.

"We came here today because your parents need to go onto a business trip for two months, and we figured that we should take you in at that time, being your real parents, and all," Lenka explained softly. I just shook my head, unable to speak.

The guy that I was in love with, as well as dating as my _twin brother?_

I'm pretty sure that's illegal.

"So, if you would start packing, please, Rinny?" My father asked. "We are leaving tomorrow." I nodded my head hollowly, and tried to look at Len. He, however, refused to look at me.

* * *

The next day I sat at the Kagamine household's dinning table, numbly swinging my legs back and forth. It was awkwardly quiet, with the whole 'family' there. I tried to call Len several times last night, but he refused to listen to me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Lenka-san," I started, but she cut me off.

"You can call us Mom and Dad, if you'd like," she said gently. I shook my head slowly.

"I'm sorry, but... not so soon, okay? I still think of Mom and Dad- I mean, Lola and Leon as my parents." That was mean, I know, but I couldn't help it. I didn't _want_ to think of these people as family, at least not in this sense. "Anyways... may I go on a walk, please? With Len accompanying me, so I can know more about him?"

"Of course," Rinto replied. Len shot him a dirty glare, but got up.

We both escaped into the cold, soon covered in snow. In my haste to get out of there, I forgot to bring a coat. Len stripped himself of his, and handed it to me. "Her, Rin," he mumbled. We walked in silence. I tried reaching for Len's hand, but he shrugged me off.

"Len, please talk to me," I beg. "I feel like you're angry at me." I paused as we both came to the forest outside of the city.

"Did you know?" He asked, and I shook my head. We began walking into the forest, in our own, carefully marked path. We continued in silence.

Eventually we made it to an old tree house we found two years ago. This had became our unofficial hang out place, full of the things we loved. Len allowed me to climb up first, and then followed. It was rather spacious on the inside, filled with manga, books, hand-held video games, blankets, and bean bags. Oh, and some emergency food. I sat down on the ground, and Len sat next to me. We were quiet for a few moments.

"Rin," Len said, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"...Do you love me, still?" I paused for a second.

"Yes, I do. It's wrong, it's dirty, and yet I still do," I replied, looking down at my feet, waiting for Len to tell me off about how disgusting this was, to love your own twin.

"Okay, good," he replied, making me surprised.

"Good?"

"Yes. Because I have ever intention of keeping my promise to you." He then kissed me, long and sweet.

"What are we going to do?" I asked when we broke off. He pulled me closer, and I leaned into him.

"We're going to lie. We're going to pretend. And, we are going to make this love last," he said to me. I nodded my head, and we sat in silence some more. I shivered slightly, and Len gave me a kiss, as if to warm me up.

"Is this wrong?" I finally asked Len. The question had been weighing down on me.

"What? Being in love? There's nothing wrong with that," Len said gently. "We just need to make sure to never have children, otherwise they would end up completely screwed up."

"I guess so..." I trailed off slightly. "I never really wanted kids, anyways."

"Really?" I shrugged.

"How long will we have to pretend?" I asked.

"For as long as possible. If anyone were to figure out, they would separate us." He took my hand, and I realized that he was shaking. "And, I could never let that happen."

"Of course," I replied. "I couldn't stand the very thought."

"It's like what we have been doing for the past nine months," Len replied. "Except very, _very_ real."

"Like a game?" I asked Len. We were well known to want to play games and pull pranks on other people.

"Yup. Just think of it like a game."

* * *

"So, did you get to know each other a little better?" Rinto asked at dinner that night.

It's a game, Rin. You need to lie so that you can advance forward. So that you can win.

"Yes! I didn't know Len loved bananas so much." Complete lie; I knew that before I even knew his name.

"And same with Rin and her oranges," Len replied.

"Oh, so you like oranges?" Lenka asked, and I nodded my head. "You must get that from Rinto; he's a big orange fan himself." I laughed slightly, and then nodded. We continued dinning in silence, Len and I exchanging looks every so often.

"This house... it's very old, isn't it?" I asked, finally, breaking the silence. Rinto swallowed his food before answering.

"Yes. It's rather old and big, for just the three of us. I'm glad that you will fill the space for a short period of time, Rin." I smiled my thanks, not really meaning it.

I wonder why I was put up for adoption, while Len wasn't.

Later that night, after Len showed me to my room, I plopped onto my bed, still wondering. Was there any reason why I had been given up, instead of Len? Was I too troublesome? Was it random? What would my life be like if Len was my twin this entire time, or Len had been the one given up?

There was a sudden knock in my closet that made me shriek. I quickly hopped up, and then inspected the wall. "Um, who's there?" I asked timidly.

"It's Len. Look behind the cabinet. There should be a key, which goes into the door in the closest. Open it, and let me!" I did as Len said, and two minutes later, Len sat with me on our bed, an orange and banana in each hand.

"A secret passageway?" I asked in amazement.

"Yup. Leading in between our two rooms, with only the two of us knowing. It's an old house, so there are passages like this. I'll show you all of them, neh?" I nodded my head and smiled. "The best part is that our parents don't know about them that much," Len said with a mischievous grin. I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly there were footsteps outside of the door. Len and I exchanged a glance, and he quickly sprang up and raced to the closet. I closed the door behind him, just as Lenka entered the room. "Everything alright, Rin?" She asked.

"A-Ah, it's perfect! Thank you," I replied. She smiled, and exited the room. I quickly let Len back in.

"Keep this door locked at all times, and put the key around your neck as a necklace, okay? I have, too," Len instructed. I nodded my head. "Listen, you should probably sleep for now. It's been quiet a day." I nodded again. Len look my head, and then gave it a tender kiss before leaving. I locked the secret door behind him, and then sat down on my bed.

Tomorrow we would go to school, and everyone would know.

Tomorrow was the day our game officially starts.

* * *

**And, that's the end of this chapter! Now, I have a policy: one review to continue. If I don't get a review, I don't continue. So, review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! I got, like, ten reviews, so I'm happy. Yay again (*awkward fist pump*). Just... just read it...**

**Disclaimer: Nya, still don't own Vocaloid. I do, however own these AWESOME Vocaloid posters. But, that's not the same thing, neh?**

* * *

"Len?" I said while gently shaking him, to wake him up. "Len, you need to wake up." I was sitting on the edge of his bed, and wasn't prepared when he stretched and grabbed me by the waist. "L-Len, let go," I said, but he ignored me and pulled me under his covers. He then wrapped his arms around me, efficently trapping me in his embrace. "Len! Let go already!" I said, not really meaning it.

"Don't wanna."

"You're like a little kid," I complained.

"Yet you still love me," he replied sleepily.

"I-"

"Shut up and go to sleep." I sighed, but wrapped my arms around him, doing as he said. And, even though my face is pressed into his chest, and I couldn't see his face, I still knew that he is smiling.

"Len, you need to wake up," Lenka said while bursting into the room. "I thought that I had sent Rin to wake you up, but I can't seem to find her... Neh, what's that giant lump underneath your covers?"

"My body pillow," Len said smoothly. "I like hugging it. Now, get out so I can get out from under my covers. I'm naked, you know." I blushed bright red, and looked down. He was wearing clothes. Calm down, Rin. Calm down.

"Ew! Len, I told you not to do that. Especially since we have Rin the house now."

"She's my twin. She must have seen my parts when we were younger. No biggy." My face burned as even more heat rose. "Now, OUT!"

"Fine, fine. Pushy, gosh," Lenka said as she exited the room and closed the door. I immediately burst up from under the covers.

"Len!" I whisper-screamed, not wanting his- I mean, our parents to hear me.

"What?" He asked innocently. "You liked it. Don't bother denying it."

"I..." He was right, of course. "My uniform is all messed up, now," I complained after a few moments. "Now I need to go change."

"Need help?"

"No!"

* * *

"And so, as it turns out, we're twins, nya!" Len and I said in unison while smiling and making peace signs.

"I KNEW IT!" Miku screamed, squeezing her orange juice box, thus covering herself in the sugary liquid. "Ah, shit," she mumbled, but then distracted herself by launching herself onto me. "DIDN'T I SAY THAT YOU TWO ARE RELATED? DID YOU BELIEVE ME? NOOOOOO! NO ONE DID!"

"Actually, Miku, about sixty percent of the student population believed you," Kiyoteru said while pushing his glasses up his nose. "The other forty percent simply do not know Rin and Len. In that forty percent, twenty-five percent know of Rin, ten percent know Len, and the other five percent know neither."

"Thank you, Kiyoteru," I said while awkwardly clearing my throat. "Those were very interesting statistics."

"Of course."

"Ki-yo-kun!" A voice said, and suddenly a pair of arms were wrapped around his shoulders. And, although Kiyoteru's expression didn't change, heat rose to his face.

"Hey, Lily. You eating lunch with us?" Len asked while stuffing some rice into his mouth. Lily was one of those rich-popular people who sometimes enjoyed hanging out with us normal people. She said that it was easier to be around us, but her parents were all about image, so she ended up hanging around people she wasn't too crazy about.

"Nah. I have to go tutor some kids. Kiyo, wanna help?" Kiyoteru kind of has this massive crush on Lily, but doesn't even know it himself. The boy needs to stop paying so much attention to numbers and letters, and start having fun. I think Lily will be good for him, when they do start dating (which will be soon, cause Len and I have a plan).

"Sure." Kiyoteru picked himself up from the ground, waved good bye, and then walked away with Lily.

"So that leaves the three of us," I said. It was currently lunch time, and we were eating outside in the courtyard, under our favorite tree. A slight breeze was blowing, and dark gray clouds were gathering.

"You know, it's funny," Miku said. "I always thought that if you two weren't related, you would end up getting married and having a billion kids. I guess that's gross to think about, now."

"Yeah... defiantly gross," I replied, a little less enthusiastic. I looked down at the ground awkwardly, knowing that Len's eyes would be on me.

"Ah, well. That means I can take Rinkins for myself!" Miku said while smiling at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You have Kaito. Ka-i-to."

"Aw, well. He's too in love with Meiko to care. Me-i-ko," Miku said, looking at the sky while itching herself awkwardly. And, although there was a small smile on her face, I could tell that Miku was upset. She's had this long time crush on Kaito, ever since they were children, but he's interested in Meiko right now, and Meiko seems to return his feelings.

Unless Len and I had something to do about it, of course. Because we are, after all, the unofficial cupids of Crypton High!

"Rin, why are you awkwardly posing?" Len said, cutting into my thoughts. I shook my head to find myself standing, one hand on my hip, the other fist pumping the air.

"Ah, um... nothing," I said while quickly sitting down and stuffing my mouth with bento.

"RIN KAGAMINE! RIN! KAGAMINE RIN!" Suddenly a Yuki was sitting on my lap. "Feed me!" I rolled my eyes, but gave her some of bento, feeding her with my chop sticks. "Anyways, I HEARD YOU TWINS WITH LEN KAGAMINE?!

"Well, I assume you know that now, since you were using my first name, and his last one. Or, our last one," I said.

"Oh... I only did that out of habit, believing that you'll be married one day. Well, that'll never happen now, would it? Cause that would be plain disgusting."

"Um, yeah... Disgusting," I replied awkwardly, looking down at the ground once again. I took a peek at Len, who just gave me a wink.

"Anyways, there is this_ hot_ new transfer student, who's from England. His name is Oliver, and he has this bird named James, and he's, like, total eye-candy," Yuki gushed. "OH! AND, guess who has a little crush on you? DAMN, I wasn't supposed to say that!"

"_What_?" I asked while Len shifted from behind me. Oh, damn.

"Should we tell her together?" Miku asked, and Yuki nodded her head. "1...2...3... MIKUO!"

"You mean your older brother?" I asked Miku, noticing Len was looking down right murderous.

"Yup. Anyways, he's only older than me by a couple of months. He wants to take you out on a date. This Saturday."

"Not happening," Len said while putting his arms around from behind me. "No one dates my baby sister." _Besides me. _The look on his face finished.

_Len! Seriously, I have eyes for no one else._

_You better as hell not. Or else. Seriously. I will kick his (or possibly her) ass._

"Wow... twin telepathy much. I feel like you guys just had a conversation in your heads," Yuki said, and Miku nodded her head in agreement.

"Agreed. It's creepy, yet cool at the same time. So, what did ya say?"

"None of your business. And, SHE'S NOT GOING ON A DATE!" Len screamed, pulling me closer to him.

"Come on, Len. You _like_ Mikuo. Anyways, he's not asking _you_, he's asking_ Rin_."

"What kind of guy doesn't ask in person? No, not worthy."

"The kind that's shy and sensitive."

"How is that sensitive."

"Okay you two," Yuki said while grabbing Len and covering his mouth. "Rin, if you don't say yes, then Miku and I will cut you up."

"No, that'll leave blood," Miku said. "We need a rope."

They're totally serious.

"O-Okay!" I said, and Miku and Yuki cheered. Len looked outraged, which was kind of cute, since I'm sadistic like that.

The bell suddenly rang, signaling that it was time to go to class (duh). Miku and Yuki both got up in unison. "You coming?" Yuki asked. Len suddenly reached over, grabbed my bento, and then flipped it upside down, so that all the remaining rice and stuff split all over the grass.

"Oops. Rin, you klutz. Looks like I'll have to help clean it up with you," Len said in monotone.

"Oh, we'll help," Miku said, but Len turned and gave her the death glare.

"Leave," he hissed. Miku raised her hands innocently, and then joined Yuki in walking back to the school building, Yuki talking about how hot the new student is.

"You two better hurry to class," a random, passing by Kaito said, Meiko holding onto his arm. I frowned at Meiko- I still don't trust her- but nodded my head nonetheless.

Soon enough the courtyard had cleared up, with only Len and I left. "H-Hey, Len," I said, knowing what was about to happen. He extended his arms and backed me up against the tree.

"Why did you say yes?" He asked, looking dangerously angry.

"Ehehe... Miku and Yuki were going to kill me if I said no," Len said, leaning in as he went.

"Well, I'm going to punish you now." He then pressed his lips against mine, and warmth spread through me.

"Len, someone is going to see us," I said, bright red, while pushing him away. He, however, ignored me, and continued kissing me. Soon enough, I got into it, and we began kissing urgently, as if fearing that something would come and interrupt us right away. His tongue slipped into my mouth. Soon he moved to my ear, nibbling it gently. I shivered, and let out a small cry.

"Wait, aren't you twins?"

The Pack-man came over music played as I pushed Len off so that he went flying across the courtyard, and then froze, scared at what I had just heard. I looked up slowly, afraid of how was there, what they were going to say.

"I-IA!" There stood the small, petite girl, her pink-white hair cascading to the ground, her glasses hanging dangerously down to her nose.

We must be really bad at this if we get caught the first day.

IA was a quiet girl in my class, her twin sister being Luka Megurine. Her real name is something-Aria, but no one ever calls her that except for Luka herself. I've never really heard her talk- she's always buried herself into her book, or writing away. She's often laughed at- which causes Luka to flip- but she never defends herself.

"Well, aren't you?"

I looked at Len (who had managed to crawl back to where we were sitting), who also looked extremely nervous. "Y-Yeah. We are," I replied, looking down, waiting for the screams of disgust to come.

"Ah, well, aren't you lucky?" IA said, and I looked at her in confusion.

"Lucky? In what shape or form are we_ lucky_?" Len demanded.

"Oh, you misunderstood. It sucks that you're twins, but it's lucky I'm to one who found you, instead of some other random student. You see, I'm getting into twinest-" What? "-And I need a subject for my latest manga." Double what? "So, how about it?"

"Wait a minute. Your a Mangaka?" I asked, totally lost.

"Of course I am. That's what happens when you're a dorky-otaku such as myself. So, how about it? Of course, I won't use your real names, or anything. Or the way you look. Just your story line. In exchange, I won't tell anyone else, and I'll even help you," IA said frankly, looking bored. "Of course, Luka might figure this all out, but..."

"Um... sure, I guess?" I phrased it more like a question than a statement.

"Great! I look forward to, um, yeah. Now, get to class!"

* * *

"So, how was your first days as twins at school together?" Lenka asked as she served me noodles.

"Um... defiantly interesting," Len and I said together. "We made a new friend."

"Look at you two. Talking in unison already," Rinto said while chuckling. I smiled weakly, but I wasn't really into it. "Anything wrong?" Rinto asked.

Of course something is wrong. Every time I look at either of faces, I just think about how I was the one abandoned, the one given up. What did I do? Why was it me?

"Rin?" Lenka asked, and I shook my head. From underneath the table, Len's hand slipped into my own, and I could tell that he could tell what I was thinking.

"No... it's nothing," I finally replied.

Later that night I sat in Len's room, waiting for him to come out of his shower. Lenka and Rinto were in their room, so I knew that they wouldn't be disturbing us. I hugged a pillow, feeling melancholy, my thoughts still on my adoption.

"Eh, Rin, what are yo- what are you _wearing_?" Len asked as he stepped into his room, his hair wet. My stomach flipped as I looked at him.

"Well, my night clothes weren't clean, so I came and wore one of your shirts. I-Is that okay?"

"Why aren't you wearing any shorts underneath?"

"Because I don't have any," I said while blushing furiously. "And, I'm not wearing any of your boxers, okay?" It was true, but I was still embarrassed. He continued staring at me legs. "Len," I snapped. "Eyes up here."

"Oh... um, right. Anyways, you weren't abandoned."

"What?"

"That's what you were thinking about, right? Well, you weren't." Len cleared his throat awkwardly. "And, there must have been some reason for why you were put up for adoption. Our parents aren't just the type to give up on something."

"Well... I... I guess so," I said, my heart not really into it. "It's just, I wonder what my life would be like if they hadn't. What would be different. Would I still play violin, or sing? I only continued those because my mother pushed me to, and I thank her to this very day for doing so. Would I be so orange-crazed. I know that I would still be in love with you, but would you love me?" I said while lying down on his bed, under the covers.

"Of course I would," Len said with confidence I don't posses. "And, we would still be crazy about each other, hiding it for as long as we have to. I'm turning the lights off."

"Then I'll be leaving," I said, starting to get up.

"Nope," Len said, turning them off. "We can just tell Mom and Dad that we were talking together late into the night, and then fell asleep. They won't suspect a thing. And, it's your fault for coming into my room, dressed like that. I believe that I was turned on."

"LEN!"

"Night, Rin-Rin," Len said while lying down onto the bed next to me, trapping me in his arms. The key to the passage way came from up under my shirt and I stared at it. I saw red string tucking into Len's shirt, his key lopped into it. I eventually dozed off, snuggled into Len's embrace.

* * *

**Going to end it there for now, since I'm a lazy bum who doesn't wanna type anymore . REEEEEEEVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! The authoress (AKA ME!) feels happy when you review. So you should. Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey... sorry for not updating quickly. Billion things going on... yeah...**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine.**

* * *

Len's P.O.V

"Len Kagamine. Stay after class today, please," Yowane-Sensei called to me. "Also, Kaito Shion, and Lily."

"What?" I said. "I didn't do anything."

"Of course not. I'm just being mean to you." I tried to exchange looks with Rin, but she was too busy exchanging looks with Miku. Uh. Not cool. I'm her twin _and_ lover, but no, she's looking over to some other freak!

Okay, so I get jealous easily. Big whoop.

After class I stopped by her desk. "What?" I asked.

"You and you have failed the latest test," Yowane-Sensei said while pointing to Kaito and I. "Which means retesting."

"What? I'm your bro-in-law!" Kaito protested. Akaito Shion, was Haku Shion's husband, and also was Kaito's older brother. At school, though, Haku was known as Haku Yowane, because she found it weird that she would share the same last name as a student.

"Yeah. And because I care so much about you, I'm allowing you to retest," Yowane/Shion-Sensei said sarcastically. "As long as you go over the notes with Lily, you should be fine."

"What about me?" I asked as she waved Lily out of the room.

"You, are a special case. If you fail this test, you fail my grade."

"So? I can bring my grades back up."

"So, no you can't. Well, I mean you could, but that would mean getting a hundred on, like, every test. Could you do that, Lenny?"

I've known Haku for along time. Whenever I would go to Kaito's house, she and Akaito were always together, which eventually made me make some sort of relationship of what not.

"No," I mumbled.

"Just get a good grade of this test, and all will be well. You are dismissed," she said, waving us out.

"Great. Just great," I mumbled. No way in hell I will ace this test. I _suck_ at math, Geometry specifically. Screw it, just any math. It totally ruins my GPA.

"Okay, calm down a little, Len. It shouldn't be that hard," Kaito said, and I glared at him.

"Yeah, for you. The only reason you probably failed this test was because you were too busy with your girlfriend," I mumbled, glaring darkly into my cup.

Cup?

Where the fuck did that come from?

"Did you see where I got this cup from?" I asked Kaito. It was filled with some purple substance that I'm guessing wasn't Kool-Aid.

"Yeah. Tei just came by," Kaito said, and I shivered.

Tei Sukone. Creepy girl who is a Len Otaku. By Otaku I'm sure everyone is like 'Wait... I'm a Len Otaku, too!' ('cause everyone in the world_ should_ be), right? Well, she's a Yandere Otaku. Which makes it worse. (Sorry to all you Yandere Otakus who are perfectly sane out there).

The first water facet we came across, I turned the cup upside down so. There was an odd bubbling noise. Thank god that I didn't drink it.

"Anyways, what did you mean by _girlfriend_?" Kaito asked.

"I meant Meiko. Duh. You're dating her and you don't even know?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"What?" Kaito asked. "What are you talking about?"

"...Um... she mentioned it in class, man. Something about the date y'all were going to go on, or something?"

"_What?!_"

"So, I'm guessing that you aren't in a relationship with her?" I asked Kaito, kinda freaked out by his reaction.

"OMG, so, that's, like, why, like, _she_ was avoiding me!" Kaito said, his hands slapping up to his face.

"Who? You sound like a girl, by the way," I replied, dunking the cup into a trashcan.

"Sorry, got to go!" Kaito said while dashing away.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"What do you want?" I growled as I set my 3DS carefully down. I was in the middle of an important choice in Fire Emblem: Awakening- to sacrifice my sister or not?- and I did _not_ want to be disturbed.

"Hey, you know that Kaito isn't dating Meiko?" Len asked.

"What?"

"Yeah! Miku has a chance!" I paused for a second before pulling my game back up.

"Shh. I'm about to sacrifice Emmeryn. Or should I?" I groaned to myself. Way to hard to choose. What if I totally changed the plot of the story by killing her? What if nothing happened?

ARG!

"Okay, deep breath. If you choose to kill her-" Len started, a smirk on his face.

"LALALALALLA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I screamed while putting my hands up to my ears. The nerve of that boy! Trying to ruin the story!

"Then listen."

"Fine," I said while closing the game and then sliding it onto my bedside table. Every couple of seconds my hands would twitch at the mere thought of playing it. I hate Len Kagamine.

Well, no. I kinda love him.

Whatever.

"Anyways, I need your help with something, otherwise bad things will happen to us," Len said, taking my hands into his. The expression in his eyes made me pause for a second; he looked actually scared.

"What is it, Len?"

"First I need you to promise that you would do anything for my sake. For us," Len said, kissing my hands gently. I nodded my head softly, muttering a small, 'Of course.' "Okay then."

He took a deep breath.

"Tomorrow I need you to cross dress for me so that you can take this Geometry test. Since you're in Algebra Two, this should be no problem," Len said.

I pulled my hands away.

"You want me to _cheat_ for you?" I asked.

"And you will 'cause you are totally in love with me and like me, and don't want me to fail Geometry, please, please, please!" Len begged, holding his hands up. "And you promised that you would do anything for me!"

"Len, first off,_ I am not a guy_! I can't just suddenly speak like one, and act like one," I said, pulling my hands away.

"We'll spend all night working on it," Len said. "Just please, please, please help me! I would study and take it myself, but I have only the night."

"Len, why don't I help you study tonight? Wouldn't that be good enough?" I asked. "Anyways, if I were to be you all day, would you try to be me?"

"No, that's not good enough! Trust me, I need your help!" Len begged. "And, no. Why would I put myself through that?" He joked. "I could be 'Rin' just at home, sick. By the way, tonight you need to act sick. The rest leave to me."

"But-"

"You could wear a sweatshirt and jeans to hide your curvy figure," Len mumbled. I raised an eyebrow and he smirked again. "What? You think I haven't noticed?" I blushed slightly, but let out a small chuckle. "And, what's better is that you have a flat chest!"

My vein popped as my smile became a lot colder...

Fight time!

Rin attacks Len!

Len fights back!

Rin successfully blocks!

-100 damage for Len!

Rin successfully dodges!

-40 damage from len!

Len fainted!

"Don't ever speak of my chest like that vet again," I growled as the fight was over, Len laying across my bed.

"What? I like it" Len said, giving me a mischievous smile.

-4990 damage for Len!

* * *

The next morning I woke to Lenka lightly shaking me. "Len, honey, it's time to wake up."

"Wha?" I asked, and then my eyes flew open. I laid in Len's bed, wearing his clothing, so that I looked like him. Right, we had switched places the night before.

Our own parents couldn't tell the difference between us.

That's depressing.

"Mom?" I asked, masking my voice so that I sounded like Len. It was that hard; my voice was basically an octave above his, so I only had to drop it a little. To talk like this all day, though...

"Yeah, sweetie. Anyways, Rin is going to be sick today, poor thing." She sighed slightly. "I wish that she would accept us as her parents." I felt a twinge of guilt pass through me, and I looked down.

"Yeah..." I said, trailing off slightly. "But... I'm sure it'll take time, and she'll never really truly be able to get rid of her 'old' parents," I said, trying to somehow make Lenka feel better.

"I suppose," Lenka said. "Anyways, you overslept, again, so you have five minutes."

I raced to school, eating my breakfast as I ran. Thank god our school doesn't have a uniform (although we are supposed to get one next month. Aw).

* * *

Period One

I barely made it into home room as the bell rang. Thank god. And then I realized that I had went to my homeroom, not Len's.

Shit.

"Len Kagamine!" The Sensei in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Rack your brain, Rin! Think, think, think!

"Ah, I just had to tell you that Rin is going to be sick today. And, you are supposed to email all her other teachers. Okay? Okay. Bye!" I said before racing out of the room and into Len's homeroom.

"Kagamine-san! You're late!" The Sensei said, and I bowed.

"Sorry, my little sister was sick, so I had to tell her teacher," I apologized. "Please forgive me." The class began murmuring among themselves, and I felt a bead of sweat trickle down my neck. I must have screwed up somehow.

"Are you okay, Len? You're acting not like yourself. You usually aren't this polite."

Of course Len isn't.

I growled slightly to myself before saying, "I must be getting a little sick. Rin probably passed it onto me. Anyways, I'll be fine." I said, before taking Len's seat.

This is weird.

The rest of the period went fine, despite my constant fidgeting.

* * *

Period Two

Geometry! I took the test - it being _way_ too easy for me to have to go through all this crap for Len - twitching each time I put an incorrect answer_ on purpose_. Actually, it was kind of a fun challenge, making it seem like careless mistakes, while actually knowing the answer.

Wow, I'm such a nerd.

* * *

Period Three

I stretched my arms as I walked to the locker rooms, trying to walk the way Len does. It's like a mix between a slouch and a strut...? Whatever, I'm sure it was passable due to people calling me out in the hallways as 'Len.'

I was about to open the locker room door when I realized something.

I'm supposed to be a male.

I backed away slowly from the female locker room and walked down to the male's. My hand hovered above it for a second while I gathered my courage.

I do not want to go into there.

The things I do for that fucking boy.

I cringed as I threw the door open, expecting the worst.

What I saw was chaos.

Men changing, bad smelling things, and—WAS THAT A NAKED KAITO CHASING AROUND A HALF NAKED KIYOTERU?!

I gulped as the new kid, Oliver, waved me in, smiling as he said, "We have swimming today, Len! You excited?"

I slammed the door right there and backed up against the wall. I then crouched down and buried my head into my knees, gently rocking back and forth.

I will never be the same.

Those mental images will forever scar my brain.

Deep breaths, Rin. Deep breaths. Don't think about what just happened.

"Rin?" A voice asked, and I looked up to see IA standing there. She was wearing the standard swimming uniform—a navy one-piece—and a long, white sweater over it. "What are you doing, Rin?"

"IA!" I shouted, and then grabbed the girl, giving her a hug. "H-Help me! I am not going to change in there, and WE HAVE SWIMMING TODAY! Help me!" I said, bursting into anime-pretend tears.

"Okay, calm down, Rin. Why are you dressed like Len, and where _is _Len?" I explained the story as quickly as humanly possible, and IA nodded her head several times. "Okay, got it. I got you, don't worry. Just stick with me," she said while handing me a bottle of water, which I accepted gratefully.

"O-Kay," I said, taking a sip. "Thanks. Oh, and how did you know it was me?"

"I'm a mangaka; I know and see _all._"

Should I be worried?

Nah.

I let out a loud laugh and then slung an arm around her. "That's pretty awesome," I said, and a relieved expression appeared on her face. She adjusted her glasses, and smiled at me. "Neh, tomorrow come to my house?" I asked. "I would ask you for today, but I don't want Lenka and Rinto to get the idea that Len's bringing a girl home."

"Not when you're dating him," IA said, a smirk planted on her face. I blushed, but then laughed.

"Something like that." Just then the girls and the guys streamed out of the locker rooms in unison, chattering away. I quickly unslung my arm from around IA's neck, and stuffed my hands into my pockets. We followed everyone outside to the pools, at the back of the group, talking away. I would have gotten weird looks for not wearing a bathing suit, I suppose, but the guys were too busy openly checking out the girls, and the girls were sneaking glances at the guy's chests.

Ah, this hormone filled world that I live in.

"Kagamine!" The gym coach screamed into my ear once I arrived at the pool. "Why are you not wearing a Speedo or trunk?"

"I-I... u-uh, well... you s-see..." I trailed off and spared an anxious glance at IA, who stepped forward boldly, not looking at me. At this point, my classmates began staring at the little scene that was about to unfold.

"Len-kun can't go swimming today," IA said, crossing her arms.

"And why not?" The coach asked.

"Because. He's on his Menstrual Cycle," IA said, glaring at him while staring straight into his eye.

Silence.

"A-Are you to tell me that this—this _boy _is on his _period?!_" The coach roared, while pointing furiously at me.

"Ohhh... the cramps," I said while holding onto my stomach. "It... hurts."

"Poor Len," one of the stupider girls said to her friend. "I hate it when I'm on _my _period."

"Okay. Okay," the coach repeated. "You want to get out of Physical Education so badly, you can. With a zero for the day."

Like I care; that's Len's grade that just plummeted, not mine.

"Aria—"

"Call me IA, or suffer death," IA said while glaring at the man. He wisely took a step back.

"IA," he amended. "Take Kagamine to the nurse, please." I tried to exchange a panicked look with her, but her gaze was hard.

"Sure." She took the key into the building away from him and wrapped her arm me, saying things like, "It's going to be okay, Len," or "We'll get some medicine for those cramps," or even, "I'm sure Rin won't mind sharing pads with you."

As soon as IA entered the building, she let go of me, and we slapped a high five, laughing as we went. "That. Was. Awesome," I said. "You are a genius." IA gave a bow, as we began walking towards the nurse's office. Might as well go there.

"Thanks. Hey, won't Len be mad?" IA asked.

"Yeah, but he deserves it. And, he can't be mad at me for too long—not for something like this," I said, cracking my knuckles.

"Welcome to the nurse's office," a tall lady with golden hair greeted as she opened the door. "My name is Neru Akita, and I am the nurse." She had an toothpick in her mouth, a cell phone in her hand. "Wait a minute... you're a girl."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I am a nurse. I can tell this kind of things. Going to tell me the story, or what?" I exchanged a look with IA, but ended up telling her, bluntly, that I was helping my twin cheat on a test, and the story that went with it. I cringed once I finished, expecting to get into trouble, but Neru just laughed loudly. "So that's how it is. I've done that too, with my twin, Nero; don't worry, you're secret is safe with me. Just don't do it again," she warned, and I smiled. "Now, time to talk to my honey-boo, Dell," she said, going back to her phone.

* * *

Lunch

"Bye," I said, waving goodbye to Neru, closing the door as I went. "Neh, where do you want to eat lunch today?" I asked IA, and she gave me a look of surprise.

"You want to eat lunch with me?" She asked.

"Why would I _not_?" I asked, surprised. "You're cool, and awesome, and... IA-like, I suppose." She shrugged, a small blush on her face.

"Thanks, Rin."

"We should sit on the roof. It looks like it's going to rain," I said, nodding my head several times. "I'll be blowing Miku, Yuki, and Oliver off, though..."

"You can go and eat with them," IA said politely, but I laughed.

"It's fine. Tomorrow, I'll introduce you into the group. Not today because I don't want any misunderstandings or implications to be thought between Len and yourself," I said.

"Because Len is yours," IA said as we climbed up the stairs to the roof.

"Because Len is mine," I repeated, throwing the door open to the roof. No one else was there, so IA and I settled somewhere in the middle, IA laying on her stomach, me on my back, staring at the sky. Dark clouds were gathering, a sure sign of rain. Awesome apples.

I say random things.

"Say, why do you call yourself 'IA' instead of Aria?" I asked her as I shoved some rice into my mouth. She took a sip of her drink before answering.

"Well, I had a childhood friend, and we called ourselves 'IA' and 'IO,' for, you know, matching names." She was blushing lightly, and I smirked.

"Oooo! Does someone like him?" I asked, poking her stomach gently.

"Oooo! No," IA said flatly. "He moved to America when I was twelve. Sayonara, first love." I snickered.

"So, you _do_ like him."

* * *

Periods Four, Five, Six, and Seven

Nothing important happened. I just thought about Len the entire time.

* * *

"I'm home!" I called out, and Len came racing down the stairs. He grabbed my shoulders and gave me a kiss. I relaxed into it, before shoving him away, realizing that we were at home.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking shocked.

"Where's Lenka and Rinto?" I asked, and understanding dawned on his face.

"They're working. Out. Just us two," he said, and then leaned in again. I spun a little out of the way, so that he ended up falling forward before catching himself, and then said, "I'm going to go and change. Be right back."

I came down wearing women's clothing- awesomeness- and sat down onto the couch next to Len. He wrapped his arm around me before drawing me in close. "How was your day?" Len asked.

"Fine. We're never doing that again, though. The thing that goes on in those locker rooms..." I said, shivering. He frowned.

"You went into the locker rooms?" Len asked, looking slightly angry. I shrugged.

"More like I opened the door, saw chaos that would match the end of the world, and ended up sitting out in the hallway with IA, who is pretty damn amazing."

"Did you see anything?" Len asked, leaning in closer, and I shivered.

"A little. My mind is now scarred." Suddenly Len's lips were on mine, his tongue in my mouth. I responded before shoving him away a little. "Len!"

"You shouldn't have seen anyone else like that. My poor Rinny, having those mental images..." Len said protectively, before trailing off. "THAT'S IT!" He screamed before jumping up into the air, stripping as he went.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed as he took of his shirt. I tried to cover my eyes, but his chest was _so nice_.

"I'm going to show you my naked body so that you don't recall any of those images from before."

"Yeah, no," I said while getting off the couch. "I'm going for a walk. Ja ne!"

"Wait for meeee!" Len said as he tried to put his pants off, thus falling over.

I walked slowly, enjoying the silence and the dark clouds threatening to release drops of water down to Earth. Just as I felt the first drop on my nose, Len caught up to me. "Hey," I said, smiling softly.

"Hay is for horses," Len said, and I rolled my eyes. He gently took my hand, smiling softly. Suddenly, it was pouring, and in a matter of seconds I was soaked to the bone. "You still want to walk?" Len asked as we entered the clearing, and I nodded. I smiled to myself; it wasn't the cold type of rain, or maybe it was the fact that Len was with me that made me feel so warm.

We sat down on a bench sheltered by trees, alone in our world. No one else seemed to be at the park, just Len and I.

Len got up slowly and offered me his hand. I took it, giving him a strange look, but he said nothing. Instead he just pulled me closer, and then let go of me. He motioned for me to stand still before backing up a little, so that there was a measurable distance between us. Suddenly he was dancing, and before I knew it, my feet had taken off without my permission, so I could join him.

It was... magnificent.

How long we danced, I do not know. It could have been two minutes; it could have been twenty. My chest tightened, and I was out of breath, but it felt nice, and I couldn't keep the grin off my face. My eyes always sought Len after a twirl or dance...

And all sorts of dances we did. First something more slow, to the tune of the song 'Magnet,' then fast pace, something to the song 'Hope' which also happened to be from a video game (Fire Emblem: Awakening), then to something else entirely. I do not know what songs were going through Len's head, or if it was the same as mine. It didn't matter. All that did was this heat and synchronicity that existed between us.

We both began slowing down, Len grabbing onto my hand, and then we stopped completely. A small second, for which Len allowed me to catch my breath, and I stared at him, aware of nothing besides the smell and sound of rain, and his intense glare. He laughed, and then leaned in, I more than willing to comply—

"Rin? Len? Is that you?" A voice that I recognized to be Yuki's said. My eyes widened slowly—she saw us. We were too close; she would understand that we were about to kiss—but Len looked relaxed. He smirked at me, giving me a wink, and then wiped something from out of my hair.

"Thanks, On-ii-chan!" I said, breaking the word up. "That was scary, with a bug in my hair, and stuff."

"No problem, Rin," Len said, smiling. "Anything for my little sister," he said while giving me a hug.

"H-Hey, guys. Wow, you are close," Yuki said as we turned to look at her. With her hair in pigtails, and her bright red umbrella, she looked like a little girl.

"Well, I love my little Winny-kins," Len said, and I raised an eyebrow. 'Winny-kins'? "My adorable little sissy-wissy."

"Sister complex," Yuki said through a cough, and I laughed before shoving him away.

"What are you doing here..."

* * *

"RIN!" Len screamed as he burst into my homeroom class.

"Why, hell, Len," I said calmly while exchanging a smirk with IA, who was the only person who knew exactly what was going on. My homeroom teacher dropped her chalk in shock, but quickly regained control of herself.

"Kagamine-san, you must—"

"Yes, I must kidnap my _dearest_ sister for two minutes. If you'll excuse me," Len said, coming up to my desk, and then dragging me out of the room. I giggled at IA, who smirked back.

"Yes, Lenny?" I asked innocently.

"WHAT'S THIS ABOUT ME BEING ON MY PERIOD?!"

* * *

**Wow, that was one strange chapter to write... I don't think I ever have written something like that before -.-"**

**Reviews are much appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for all of my lack of updates! I feel really bad, but what can you do? School is evil.**

**But today... today I managed to finish everything before going to Folk Dance! (I'm on the German Folk Dance team at my school... even though I'm not German, only can speak it. A little). SO NEW CHAPTER, YEAH?**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine.**

* * *

"Wake up, Rinny," a voice whispers, almost seductively into my ear. I moan a little before turning to my side. "Rin, it's me. Wake up?" I recognize that voice as Len...

I don't bother opening my eyes are I grope the air for Len. Once—twice—and then I find a messy of shaggy hair. My hands find their way to his neck, and I pull him closer to me, allowing him to kiss me. Len lets out a small shout of surprise, but is more than willing to comply. It goes on for a little while before he pulls away and holds my hand.

I reluctantly pry one of my eyes open as he gently kisses one of my knuckles. "You're unusually horny today, Rin. What's going on?"

"I'm not _horny_," I say. "I'm just happy that for once I'm being awoke by the person I love, instead of the other way around."

For once Len is the one blushing, at a loss for words.

"I-I think I'll wake you up more often, then. It's worth it," Len says just as the door is thrown open. There stands Lenka, smiling in the doorway. I smile back, showing no hint of what we just did.

"Morning, Lenka," I say pleasantly.

"Morning, Rin. Len woke you up?"

"Unless I'm sleep talking, then yes," I say a little sarcastically before realizing that I shouldn't be speaking to her like that. "Uh..." She just shrugs and tells us to come downstairs.

I stare at her retreating figure and remember about how she couldn't tell the difference between us, even though she is our mother. Same with Rinto.

And, perhaps I'm giving them too much grief, but it's sad if you think about it.

"What's wrong?" Len asks. I'm about to ask him how he knows, but decide not to. We have a connection, in not just one, but two ways.

"Our parents," I say. "I wonder... How good is their relationship with you?" I ask Len.

"Pretty good. We don't fight, like some kids and their parents. Why?" Len asks, and I sigh.

I don't want to tell him. "It's nothing," I say, staring him straight in the eye. That's the best way to lie to people, after all. My face doesn't waver, but his eyes narrow.

"What, Rin? Tell me or no kisses for the day."

Oh, fuck.

That's serious.

I don't want to tell Len this, but he should probably know. "They can't tell the difference between us," I say with an exhausted sigh. I look at the time and notice that we still have thirty minutes till school starts. Strange that Len is awake first: he usually wakes up two minutes before school starts.

Len fiddles with his thumbs for a couple of seconds, looking around my room, never looking me in the eye. "That's sad," he says.

"Yeah. Especially since IA and Neru could tell the difference between us," I say with a defeated sigh. Len frowns before Rinto enters the room.

"Your mother sent me up to tell you two to hurry up. So hurry up," Rinto says. He has an odd expression on his face, and with a surge of guilt, I realize that he must have overheard some parts of our conversation. However, he doesn't have a look of disgust, so I believe that means that he only heard the part about them telling us apart. Rinto leaves the room.

"Hurry up, little sister," Len says to me, helping me out of bed. I slip on a random sock on the floor and fall, but Len catches me easily. I smile at him before getting up. Our moves when we're together... they're in sync, like we know what the other is going to do before he/she actually does it.

"I'm not your 'little sister,'" I say to Len as I quickly duck into my closet to change into my uniform.

"Well, as you are shorter, that must mean that I'm older," Len says as I fiddle with my sailor-uniform tie. "Oh, give it here," Len says and I allow him to adjust it for me.

"Thanks," I say.

"No, thank _you_," Len says, and I then realize where he must have been staring the entire time.

"PERVERT!" I scream, smacking his face. "Anyways, that doesn't prove anything. I bet I'm older."

"No way," Len says as he takes my brush and brushes first my hair then his. I wince—what if he has dandruff, ew?—but say nothing.

"You know what?" I ask, adjusting my stockings. "LENNNKA! RINNNTO!" I scream as we both race out of the room.

"Who's older?" We both demand as soon as we enter the kitchen. Rinto peers at us from behind his newspaper, saying nothing, while Lenka smiles.

She has to think about it.

"I think... Rin, right hon?" Rinto makes a noise that is a mix between a grunt and groan.

"OH HO! SUCK IT-!" Oops, parents! Parents right there! "...Hahaha, I meant, in a very polite way, YOU SUCK LEN CAUSE I'M OLDER AND NOW YOU MUST LISTEN TO MY EVERY COMMAND! NOW, GO CLEAN MY ROOM!"

Len looks helpless for a second before climbing up the stairs and saying rather sadly, "Yes ma'am."

Oh my gosh.

It worked.

"MWAHAHAHHA!" I scream, lighting flashing behind me dramatically. "WITH THIS NEW POWER... I CAN RULE THE WORLD!"

"Sit down and eat your breakfast, Your Majesty," Lenka says.

"ME? TAKE AN ORDER FROM A MERE COMMONER-!"

She doesn't say anything. Instead she gives me one of those Mother-Smiles-That-Are-Actually-Glares-In-Disguise .

"I meant, yes, Supreme Leader of All."

"That's what I thought."

"IA!" I say in happy surprise as I quickly spot her in the hallway. People stare at me—apparently it' surprising that she has friends—but I ignore them as I kind of glomp her.

"Rin," she says in surprise!

"Aria?" Another voice says, and I realize that Luka is standing two feet away from us.

"Oh! Hello, Megurine-san," I say just as the bell rings. "Anyways, eat lunch with us today!" I say in an excited voice.

"E-Eh?"

"Just say yes already. You promised yesterday, remember?" I say happily. Luka stares at the two of us, obviously uncomfortable and not sure what to make of this situation.

"You weren't here yesterday," Luka says, but I just make the phone sign at her before turning back to IA.

"It's a date?" I ask hopefully.

"Fine," IA says as the one-minute bell rings.

"AH SHIT! Orchestra is all the way across the building. Hey, I got to run... bye!" I say before taking off.

I can't wait till lunch.

"And so... I introduce to you, IA!" I said while making hand motions of awesomeness. Seriously, the are_ legit_. IA nods her head in this 'Hey-I'm-A-Badass!' sort of way while everyone checks her out. I gulp... forgot about the rumors. I hope that my friends aren't turdish enough to believe them.

"Does 'IA' stand for Intercourse for Aliens?" Miku asks suspiciously.

"No."

"Who is... your twin sister?"Yuki asked dramatically, and the opening her mouth so that Oliver would feed her.

"Um, Luka?"

"Why did you state that as a question?"

"Why did you ask?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"What gave you the right?"

"Why did you just screw up our chain of 'why's and start your question with 'What.'"

"Why does it matter?"

"Why does it-"

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?" I screamed as Len dropped his bag down right next to me. He gave a little groan before lying down onto the floor, his head in my lap.

"I'm so tired... please don't make loud noises... or eat a potato."

"I have a potato right here," Kaito said.

"Well then throw it away," Len said with a growl before making himself comfortable onto my lap. Kaito let out a whimper, but then realized that he had ice cream saved up, so threw it away without a second thought. That poor, poor potato. What a waste of food.

I tend to rant, sorry.

"What happened?" I asked him softly, conversations buzzing all around us. He made the motion for me to lean in closer, and then spoke in a quiet voice, quieter than a whisper.

"I have lots of work... Apparently I was voted to be the Class Representative, but no one bothered to tell me, due to the fact that I was in the bathroom during the vote. I didn't know, the work piled up, and now I have two giant stacks of work waiting for me. I only swung around to see if you were okay, and to say hi, of course."

"I'm fine," I replied, itching to kiss him, to touch his hair, anything. Too bad there were people around.

"Okay... give me a couple of seconds, and I'll leave."

"Eat something first?"

"No, I have to go."

"At least stay for five minutes. I'll even feed you, and you can relax. Please?"

"Rin, I-"

"Or, I'll come help you with your work, okay?"

Len smiled gently before rising and grabbing my hands. "I'll be fine, okay?" He leaned in close to my ear, and said, "Seeing you gives me strength." I forced myself not to blush- oh god, I cannot turn red- and Len leaned in for a quick kiss, me responding.

"Why... are they...?"

"What the fuck?"

"Um..."

Oh, shit.

I completely forgot.

OTHER PEOPLE! THERE WERE OTHER FUCKING PEOPLE! OH MY GOSH, WHAT TO DO? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT... WE'RE SUCH IDIOTS! WHY ARE WE SUCH FAT TURDCAKES?

Panicked, I stared at Len, and then I looked at IA, who sat rather calmly.

"But-" Yuki started, but Len cut her off, effectively leaving her in complete shock.

Jealousy burned through me, as well as anger, but I sat perfectly still, not allowing myself to twitch or move.

"Yuki," he said after pulling away. He then moved to Miku, and closed his eyes.

However, at the last second, Kaito pushed Miku away and took her place.

"OH MY GOSH! YAOI!"

"SO HOT! NOSE... BLEEDING!"

"AHHH! LENXKAITO FTW!"

Kaito pulled away, and Len fell to the floor, looking terrified. "K-KAITO? WHAT THE HELL?"

"Sorry," Kaito said while grabbing Miku's arm and pulling her up. "But I don't think anyone else should be allowed to touch these lips."

Oh shit, who knew Kaito could sound so sexy?

Kaito pulled Miku away from the little encounter, Miku bright red, while Len picked himself up, shacking slightly. "Rin... HELP ME!"

"I... uh... the potato..." I said, still in shock.

"You know what? This never happened. I'm still inside of the office, asleep. Time to wake up," Len said with a hysterical laugh as he began to walk away. "Ha. Time to wake up. Haha."

Poor boy.

But he's going to get it for KISSING SOMEONE ELSE BESIDES ME!

"What... was that?" Oliver asked. IA sighed and spooned (her chop-sticked, I guess you would say), at her rice.

"Rin... is there... _something_ going on between you and Len?" Yuki asked, looking completely serious.

I laughed.

If only she knew.

"Something? Besides the fact that we're twins?"

"Yeah... you almost seem to be in a relationship," Yuki said.

I smiled and said, "Of course not. Even if there was, you guys would be the first ones to know."

The best way to deny something true is to give someone a subtle compliment to go with it.

IA smirked, but Yuki began smiling widely, nodding her head several times. "Of course. What was I thinking?"

"You weren't."

"Duh. That would be uber-gross."

"Disgusting," I say, trying to smile convincingly.

"Revolting."

"But... what was up with Len kissing everyone like that?" Oliver asks, and I groan. So close. Now time to think of an excuse...

However, IA provides one for us yet again.

"Silly," she said, and everyone turned to look at her.

"What's silly?" Oliver asked.

"You guys. Didn't you get Len's text?"

"Text?"

"Yeah. About how he was accepted into this really fancy play, or whatever, but apparently his kissing skills need work. So now, he kisses someone whenever he can. Including Rin, who's just that nice," IA said as she ate her rice.

"OHHH! Oops, his phone must be a piece of shit, if no one received it," Yuki said. "What play?"

Just then the bell rang.

Thank god.

"Well, we best be going," I say while standing up.

"Actually... can you guys go first?" Oliver asks, looking at IA and myself.

"Sure. But, why?"

In response- to Yuki, more than anyone- he whispers something in rapid English to her.

Yuki giggles, and says, "Oh, hell yes. I love it when you talk dirty to me in a different language."

Oh shit.

"HURRY, IA! WE MUST LEAVE NOW!"

* * *

"Give me some of the work," I say while entering Len's room. His room is covering papers, and he looks exhausted.

"What?"

"Sleep for thirty minutes at least. I figure everything out, I suppose. Give me something with numbers, since you suck at math, okay? If you attempted to do it, you would ruin it anyways."

"Have I ever told you about much I love you?"

"You could stand to mention it more often." Len gives me a long and affectionate kiss before falling onto his bed, paper flying everywhere.

I work late into the night, allowing Len to sleep for much longer than thirty minutes. It doesn't really bother me to do this; I finished all my homework early in order to make room to help him. It's three eighteen- tomorrow is Saturday, thank god- when I finish. A sudden thought hits me, and I get back up and over to Len's desk, to where his papers are being held. Might as well finish his homework when I can.

It's five thirteen when I finish, neatly stacking everything up. I collapse into Len's bed, utterly exhausted, and began to fall asleep. I subconsciously wrap my arms around Len, wanting this warmth that seems to radiate off of him, and he does the same to me.

* * *

"RIN, YOU DUMBASS!" Len screams into my ear, easily waking me up.

"Huh?" I ask, just as the doorbell rings. Hmp. Must be a package.

"You finished all my work for me?" He asks, and I remember what I did last night.

"Yeah. You looked so peaceful when you were asleep, I figured that it wouldn't be that big of a deal to finish it for you," I say, shrugging. "Now, let's go back to sleep."

"Not here... Len's room?" A voice in the hall says.

"Thank you, although I do have Saturday and Sunday, you know."

"I wanted to spend time with you," I say frankly, not a blush appearing on my face, no stammering.

"Len." The door swings open. "Len, have you seen Rin?"

"She's right here," Len says sleepily. "We were working late into the night, and she ended up crashing here."

Is it bad that I'm slightly attracted to the way he can lie so smoothly?

Blame the way Len looks, I suppose- messy bed hair, shirt half up so that I can see his perfect body... it's just too much.

"Well, there's this guy here for Len," Lenka says.

Guy?

"What guy?" Len demands. My birth mother steps out of the way, and there stands Mikuo.

Shit.

"We had a date today, right?"

* * *

**Heh. Cliffhanger... SUFFER! MWAHAHAHAHAHH!**

**Well, don't actually. I love you all... (but I am sadistic)**

**ANYWAYS, REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
